This invention is directed to a toy game apparatus broadly incorporating a target and an attack mechanism.
One of the most popular and entertaining themes of an arcade type game is that wherein an attempt is made to systematically eliminate a target or plurality of targets by firing on the target or targets with an attack member, a missile, or the like. In older type arcade games, electromechanical components were utilized to achieve these results. These were generally fairly sophisticated, complicated mechanisms which were expensive to manufacture and thus were limited to an arcade type situation. Recently, with the advent of micro-electronics, the prior electromechanical arcade games have been replaced with solid state electronic games, utilizing cathode ray tubes as their output source.
The devices utilizing cathode ray tubes, as with the prior electromechanical devices, are also expensive. To circumvent this for individual use, certain hand-held devices have been developed which utilize liquid crystal technology for construction of an output source. These hand-held LCD devices are increasing in sophistication in quantum leaps. However, they, too, are relatively expensive to the consumer, and are mainly limited to a visual sensory perception mode in their operation. While beeps and tones can be incorporated into these devices, sophisticated auditory output has yet to be developed for these devices.